


To Live a Normal Life? How challenging!

by 09Pyros_09Hydros



Series: To Live Universe [3]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Species Swap, BAMF Dave, BAMF Jake, BAMF John, BAMF Karkat, BAMF Roxy, Beforus, Beforus and Earth going nuts over the hybrid kids, Crack Treated Seriously, Culture building, Dave being a little shit, F/F, F/M, Fantasy World Building, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fuchsia John, I have no self control, John being so done, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, Mutant Karkat, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roxy being a little shit, Rust Dave, Self-Harm, Species Swap, Teal Jake, Time Shenanigans, Trolls, Violet Roxy, What am I doing, hybrid kids, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros
Summary: They had did it, they had won... so why don't the other's remember? Why are they back on earth with their powers? Why were they hybrids now? What the hell was going on?John, Dave, Jake, Roxy and Karkat are the only ones who remember the game. They've become hybrids, combinations of each of their species, capable of switching species when it came to it. Rifts are appearing and they're mistaken as an alien species, which wasn't too far off the mark.Dave says fuck it and makes everything harder for Earth and the hybrids find themselves making a hypothetical backstory for themselves as an alien species. Meanwhile, the actual aliens, the trolls of Beforus are flabbergasted by a similar but very different species to their own.Her Benevolence just smiles and plays along with the lies.Watch everyone scramble around to deal with the hot mess.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this.
> 
> I blame specific people on my discord server as well as myself for this.
> 
> But goddamn was it good enough for its own story.
> 
> I'm shelving Metal Hearts and Fallen Gods and Rising Stars for this, so bear with me.
> 
> I now have seven stories to worry about, don't worry I'll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know, I already have too much going on but FUCK IT.
> 
> Let's get this show going!

* * *

They were all smiling as he opened the door, they were finally done. They were finally free!

Or...

So they thought they were. Turns out, not all of them made it to the other side completely and the universe that they claimed and thought was their prize turned out to be very different. 

_Very_ different. 

All John could say in the future was that it was totally Dave's fault for starting the hot mess of the future.

* * *

In the throne room of a certain Empress, a fuchsia blooded female alien leaned back, listening to report her trusted advisors and generals gave her, it was the standard reports about her empire, her kingdom and her planet. 

"..nd that concludes my report my Benevolence." The blueblooded advisor bowed, face stoic but satisfied to the report he gave to his beloved monarch. Said monarch smiled at him in thanks, nodding her head faintly to show her gratitude.

Her Imperial Benevolence was the Empress of the Beforan Empire. Ruler of Beforus and beloved monarch to all trolls, all  _beforan_ trolls anyway. She smiled, wise and kind beyond her years despite the fact she was indeed the oldest troll that existed among their species. Not even the oldest violet bloods compared to her, it was unknown to her actual age but she had been there since the start of their new empire, ushering the golden age of Beforus. 

No one remembered the old empire, records of it were vague and most of it were destroyed by a war that was hypothesized to happen, then confirmed when the Empress told them that the old empire was not as kind nor as lovely as the one she ruled now. And The Muse agreed. 

While Her Benevolence was the oldest  _troll_ on Beforus, The Muse was far more older than her, the oldest  _being_ on the planet. She had been there when Her Benevolence had hatched, had protected her from the previous Empress that had been too harsh on Beforus, uncaring about the empire and was more focused on her own greed and power. A figure of history that was said to have come from the beginning of their species.

The Muse raised her and helped her through her life, helping her win the anticipated Trial against the old Empress and helped her ascend to the throne when she won. She was Her Benevolence's most trusted advisor and friend, though not many trolls saw The Muse herself.

So when The Muse appeared during the meeting, all the advisors silenced themselves and bit their tongue, the tealblood that had been prepared in reporting froze on the spot before his empress as the cloaked figure appeared from the shadows, idly and gracefully making her way to the fuchsia empress. Her dark grey clothing sparkled like the stars in the sky as always, gloved white hands were settled in front of her and her face was shrouded by the darkness of her hood. No one but the Empress knew of The Muse's true face. 

Her Benevolence's smile brightened and widened considerably as she saw her old friend, mentor and caretaker, "Hello Muse." She softly greeted, "What brings you to my throne room my dearest friend?" She asked, curious as to why The Muse left the library to see her this time, and during a meeting no less. She usually didn't attend meetings, Her Benevolence would just tell her the gist of it in private later on. But when she did attend the meetings, it was no doubt for a serious matter.

"Something has caught my attention." Was her equally soft reply but it resonated in the throne room, if the troll advisors were tense now, they were a whole lot tenser. Whatever caught The Muse's attention would be worthy of their empress' attention as well. "It has something to do with the curious planet that you've sent scouts down to. Earth." 

The tealblood nearly jumped in his place, that was his report! His spine straightened even more as The Muse turned to look at him expectantly which had Her Benevolence looking at him as well with a patient and encouraging look. 

He coughed, clearing his throat and nodding. "As her elegance, The Muse said, we've just finished sending scouts to the one planet capable of bearing life in the new galaxy we have found, they should be arriving on the planet any day of this perigee my Benevolence." He reported dutifully, bowing his head respectfully. "As they approach the planet, the chosen juvenile scouts will be defrosted from cryo-sleep and will set up connection as soon as they establish a good base, from there, they will await orders." 

Her Benevolence looks delighted, for some odd reason, she and The Muse were quite interested in Earth. No one knew why they were interested or why Her Benevolence decided to let juveniles mostly handle the scout mission. No one knew why yet, but they didn't ask, not now at least. They knew their empress knew what she was doing, she was their beloved ruler of course, whatever plan she had in mind would go smoothly especially if The Muse was supporting her.

"Excellent." The Muse says, the surrounding trolls could practically hear the small smile in her tone somehow and the tealblood couldn't help but feel very proud. 

Her Benevolence nodded in agreement, "As soon as they've established a base and a connection, have them gather information on Earth and hide their existence. They're not to do anything rash yet." She said, pink fuchsia eyes bright and her smile wide. "This will be absolutely delightful." She said softly.

Later on, after the meeting and after all the advisor trolls left, Her Benevolence and The Muse were left on their lonesome within the throne room. 

"Will they really be there Calliope?" The fuchsia Empress asked excitedly, her usual face as a wise and kind empress shed for the moment and she looked more like an excited juvenile. "Oh I'm so excited!" 

The Muse smiled from underneath her hood, lime green eyes glowing softly, "Indeed Meryll, you'll find them there.  _We_ 'll, find them there." She replied.

Meryll Peixes cheered on her throne, the guards outside the throne room smiled as they continued to dutifully guard the Empress' throne room as they heard the muffled conversations through the thick door, they couldn't catch everything and of course they didn't dare purposefully eavesdrop in their conversation and even then, they were sworn to secrecy. They were loyal to their Empress and The Muse.

* * *

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began a private memo FUCKFUCKFUCKFU --

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] invited turntechGodhead [TG] to the memo --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] invited tipsyGnostalgic [TG] to the memo --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] invited ghostyTrickster [GT] to the memo --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] invited golgathasTerror [GT] to the memo --

CG: IS THAT EVERYONE?  
CG: IS THAT REALLY EVERYONE?

TG: looks like it yeah  
TG: jegus christ what the fuck happened

TG: i ahve no fuckin idea

GT: Someone please tell me what's going on  
GT: I have a grandfather now and jade is my sister!  
GT: And it seems that i have some pair of horns on my head???  
GT: My nails seem quite sharper than before!!

GT: my dads alive!!  
GT: and he has a brother  
GT: and janes my cousin now  
GT: wait why is my  
GT: oh darn, this is my old pesterchum account from before karkat and the others trolled me  
GT: i almost forgot

TG: man its weird to see that again  
TG: so used to eb like egbert the egdork

GT: shshshhhhhhhh  
GT: ut the fuck up dave

TG: lmao   
TG: well its nice 2 see just us tgs and gts in this memo  
TG: w the exception of karkles here

CG: FUCK OFF.  
CG: IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ANYONE ELSE FROM MY END REMEMBERS.  
CG: I'M ON MY FUCKING OWN HERE.  
CG: AND NOW I'M HUMAN.  
CG: OR AT LEAST PARTIALLY??  
CG: I CAN FEEL SMALL HORNS ON MY HEAD I THOUGHT HUMANS DIDN'T HAVE FUCKING HORNS ON THEIR HEAD. IT'S LIKE SMALL ENOUGH TO HIDE IN MY HAIR.  
CG: OR AM I FREAK AGAIN AND HAVE HORNS ON MY HEAD.  
CG: OH WAIT JAKE SAID HE HAD HORNS TOO SO I'M NOT ALONE ON THIS.  
CG: IT'S FINE.  
CG: IT'S TOTALLY FINE.  
CG: EVERYTHING IS FINE.  
CG: I'M NOT PANICKING OR FUCKING ANYTHING.

TG: aww karkles im sorry :[[[[

GT: Oh dear  
GT: My apologies dear chum :(  
GT: Well, at least you have us karkat!

GT: yeah jake's right!  
GT: you got us now!  
GT: and yeah, we all got horns on our hears i think.  
GT: it's so weird, humans aren't suppose to have horns! i don't think we had these before, at least, not to our new memories i guess???

TG: fuck our new memories  
TG: like  
TG: gogdamn my head hurts and now i got these mini horns on the side of my head  
TG: how the fuck am i suppose to explain this to my bros???  
TG: holy shit i have two bros now  
TG: and bro is alive  
TG: dirk is my bro  
TG: in a literal sense   
TG: fuck

GT: dave calm down!  
GT: i get it, i really do!  
GT: and uh my horns arent that bad, i can hide them i think

TG: mine 2  
TG: its kinda cool but wtf r we supposed 2 do now???  
TG: tho im diggin the sharp nails  
TG: i feel like a lioness  
TG: rawr scratch scratch poung >:333  
TG: *pounce

GT: GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY

TG: you serious  
TG: who the fuck says great googly moogly anymore  
TG: mom wtf is with your friends

TG: ssh dave i think its cute  
TG: im lmaoin so hard i swear XDDD

GT: UH  
GT: SO  
GT: WE DO HAVE OUR GOD TIER GODHOODS  
GT: BUT UM  
GT: IT APPEARS WE NOW HAVE OTHER FORMS????

CG: DEAR GOG WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!??  
CG: WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE A TAIL?!!

TG: what  
TG: oh jegus *what the fuck*

TG: I HAVE A TAIL 8DDDD  
TG: AND WINGS  
TG: I LOOK KINDA PRETTY

GT: *what the heck is going on*  
GT: *oh gog what the fuck*  
GT: i'm so lucky i'm home alone right now

GT: So am i!  
GT: My horns have grown!   
GT: They're tealish color and yellowish green??

\-- golgathasTerror [GT] sent a pic! --

TG: jake you look handsome :0  
TG: me next!

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] sent a pic! --

TG: i'm more violet and blueee

TG: karkat what the fuck is happening why do we look like trolls who have tails??  
TG: i mean just look at me 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] sent a pic! --

TG: im still handsome looking though so yeah but still

CG: HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW???  
CG: JAKE'S TURNED TEAL.  
CG: ROXY'S A FUCKING VIOLET SEADWELLER  
CG: YOU'RE A FUCKING RUST BLOOD.  
CG: AND I'M STILL A FUCKING FREAK MUTANT CANDY ASSED TROLL.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] sent a pic! --

CG: THIS IS NOT FUCKING NORMAL!!!  
CG: WAIT.  
CG: JOHN WHAT CASTE DID YOU TURN INTO???

GT: ummm

\-- ghostyTrickster [GT] sent a pic! --

GT: i'm half pinkish now

TG: *wow*  
TG: you look great dude  
TG: and its fuchsia you uncultured swine  
TG: jk, but still

TG: johnny you look so pretty!!

CG: OH FUCK.

GT: You do look quite strapping john!   
GT: Also we can turn back!  
GT: It takes a while though.

GT: oh thank god!   
GT: i thought we'd be stuck like this forever!  
GT: i don't want my dad seeing me like this!

TG: no kidding

TG: ye  
TG: tho i'm digging the hybrid troll thing  
TG: my new mom and rosie might get scared of me :[[  
TG: and i dont want that

GT: Indeed it would alarm our new families and friends. 

CG: SO.  
CG: WE'RE IN THE NEW UNIVERSE AND THAT UNIVERSE IS THIS SHIT HOLE WHERE WE'RE HUMAN FOR SOME FUCKING REASON ONLY WE'RE NOT AND NOW WE'RE TROLL FREAK HYBRIDS THAT CAN TURN MORE TROLL HYBRID WITH TAILS AND WINGS AND LESS TROLL HYBRID WHICH IS MORE HUMAN AND LESS TROLL BUT STILL HAVE OUR HORNS AS TINY FUCKING SHIT AND SHARP NAILS.  
CG: GREAT.   
CG: FUCKING GREAT.  
CG: THIS IS OUR PRIZE.  
CG: THIS  
CG:   
CG: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT.

GT: uhhh  
GT: what *was* that???

TG: ???

TG: what

GT: What was what?

GT: somethings happening in my neighborhood!!  
GT: HOLY SHIT I SEE UNDERLINGS! THEYRE OUTSIDE!!

CG: SO DO I.  
CG: GOGDAMIT DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE ON THE SAME HIVELINE??   
CG: NEIGHBORHOOD.  
CG: DAMN YOU HUMANS AND YOUR HUMAN VERNACULAR.

TG: oh goddamit

* * *

John honestly had no idea what was going on.

Last night, he had woken up with the most wicked headache that he had ever had. His mind bombarded with memories that was both his and wasn't, or at least, it was memories of an alternate life that  _he_ didn't live himself. 

He was in a new universe.

His age had been regressed by three years. He was now once again seventeen.

And not only that, he wasn't fully human now.

He had horns that swept back, thankfully, John could hide them with his hair in his  _human_ form, a recent thing he learned as he suddenly turned into a hybrid troll.

His skin turned grey, he grew a few more inches, his horns grew  _largely_ and was now colored fuchsia and blue. The base of his horns were painted fuchsia then blurred to bright blue which overtook the rest of his horns. It was the same for his eyes, his blue eyes had shades of pink and fuchsia at the top of his pupils, his iris had sharpened and was more diamond-like. He also somehow had blue and maroonish eyeshadow on his eyelids? It was strange, but his sclera had turned yellow like Karkat's and the usual alive trolls. 

Also, he now had really sharp teeth and fins, and gills, and wings and _wow_ it was weird to breathe from his nose, neck and sides! Speaking of fins, his finned  _tail_ idly moved behind him- he was so glad that God Tier Godhoods could adapt because making a hole or tearing one for this stupid tail would've been a  _nightmare_. And  _gog forbid_ the butterfly-like wings on his back, they were a transparent light blue and seemed to shimmer each time he unconsciously fluttered them.

Strangely, having the tail didn't seem to  _feel_ too weird. Like it was suppose to be there. Didn't humans have tailbones or whatever? But that wasn't something he should be focusing on right now. 

What he's suppose to be focusing on  _now_ was the fact that  _underlings were outside on his **neighborhood and attacking.**_

He had to do something!

They were attacking people out there! He had to do something!

He messaged into the memo and turned into  _ **wind**_ \- slipping out of the open window and appearing out on the open, the imps, basilisks and ogres roared at the sight of him as he readied one of his hammers-

**_STRIFE!_ **

From another house within the suburban neighborhood, a certain troll-turned-human-troll-hybrid cursed and did the same.

And from there, everything started.

* * *

"Those look like  _trolls- **what the fuck is going on?!**_ " 

"Aliens! Actual, honest to god, anime aliens-"

" ** _Watch it you stupid Heir!_** "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if you're having trouble as to what John looks like, have no fear, there's this!  
>   
> And for his wings:  
> 
> 
> Credit to Artist Glitchy! Aka, Glitch Craft, aka Benign The Glitched Charybdis over on the discord server! They're absolutely awesome as hell! Look at that! John looks so beautiful! Also yes, this is what we're going. Hope you enjoyed and stick along for the ride!!
> 
> EDIT: Got some messages where sometimes the pictures don't work, welp, really sorry guys!  
> Here's an alternative, just visit Glitchy's tumblr where they got amazing art!   
> [Glitch's Tumblr! ](https://benigncharybdis.tumblr.com/)  
> Also I'm going to test out, is this picture working?  
> 


	2. Heroic Debut (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two!  
> Check out how pretty the other kids are at the end notes! They're so cool! :o

* * *

It was suppose to be a normal nice day.

A nice, normal, human Earth day. 

Dammek was sure it would be a normal, nice if slightly boring human day on the planet called Earth. 

The latest planet that they had been sent to scout for some reason. Though the brownblood was proud that he was chosen for such an important mission, he had to think on why it was so important or why this planet had caught their Empress' attention, the planet was primitive and though it had potential Dammek would've thought that they would leave it alone until it actually managed to improve their spaceships and manage to navigate the stars better.

Though he had to admit that their imagination was quite unique, their 'movies' were topics of interest and also sparked ideas for the engineers of the team. But then again some of the human movies were completely and utterly terrifying, the whole 'Matrix' trilogy, if a bit confusing, the first movie had pretty much caused  _some_ pandemonium in his team. 

After confirming that most of the movies were confirmed fiction, the team had finally calmed down.

Anyway, today, was  _supposed_ to be a boring, calm and human day. 

Notice the keyword,  _supposed_. 

Within the base of Team Bronze, the team that Dammek was leading, there were two other teams near them, one team lead by a tealblood named Tegiri and the other by a blueblood named Galekh. The higherblooded assholes, not that Dammek commonly called them that to their faces, gotta keep it professional after all. 

In the base of Team Bronze, Dammek laid back in his chair, reading through the information that was gathered over the perigees that they had been on Earth. Though, he was also slightly restless. His moirail, Xefros, would soon arrive on Earth and he couldn't wait to finally be able to pull a feelingsjam with his moirail, he needed one. It's been far too long since they had one and Dammek needed one.

Though he was reading through reports, he wasn't concerned on what was going on at the moment. 

Until he got a call from Polypa, an oliveblood who was out somewhere in the human world today.

"Goezee? What the fuck do you-"

" _Connect to my video feed right the fuck now._ " 

Dammek straightens at the very serious tone that Polypa was using with him, not to mention the sounds of screams and other concerning sounds that was coming from Polypa's end of the call. "Why would you-" He's stunned to silence as he connects to Polypa's video feed.

All of his teammates as well as himself wore secret filming equipment to monitor not only themselves but also their surroundings when they're out scouting on Earth in the public. Their disguises were top-notch, and the filming devices were also trackers just in case someone had the gall to kidnap one of their own, it was a possibility what with humans and their ignorance to their existence. 

" _What the fuck._ "   
" _My words exactly._ " 

Polypa deadpanned as Dammek watched the contents of the screen. 

Polypa's hidden filming device- or camera as the simple humans would say- was located on her shirt, disguised as a button at her collar so Dammek could see everything as Polypa leaned out of her hiding place. 

She was somewhere in a nearby suburb, supposedly scouting that area since they had almost finished scouting the city, but now...

"What the fuck are those?" Dammek asked as he sees the ink-black creatures running about, they had strange appendages, wings, tentacles- and were they dressed like  _clowns_? They had jester hats and colorful cloth on their weird bodies. They seemed very hostile, roaring and scuttling about, Dammek could see humans running away from them as they tried to attack them.

Polypa's voice comes from both the connection of the feed and the call, " _I have no fucking idea but they're appearing everywhere and yeah, they're fucking hostile. One almost got me but I managed to get away, permission to use strife specibus sir?_ " The oliveblood asked through gritted teeth, most of their strife specibi were under lock and key, they weren't allowed to use them unless it was an emergency and with the permission of their team leader.

And it terms of situation,  _this was an emergency_. 

"Permission gr- wait what the hell." Dammek interrupted himself as he sees the new feed.

" _... What the entire fuck._ "

Glowing blue wind appeared in the air, Polypa's video feed showing it fully as a figure appeared in the air. With  _horns, wings and a **tail**_.

* * *

Karkat didn't have time to totally freak out on what the fuck had happened. 

First off, he had turned into a human,  _somewhat_ \- he still had his stupid nubby horns on his head that were thankfully hidden by his hair. His skin hadn't been grey earlier but  _now it was he was still a troll!_ But, different!

He had fucking  _wings and a tail and his **horns were bright red like his freaky blood!**_

Somehow his eyes had yet to turn red in his troll form, not like the others whose eyes had turned into colorful pigments of blood and aspect, his had stayed a cool silver and honestly, he kind of found that comforting for some odd reason.

Though he wouldn't find it comforting for long because  _there were Underlings outside in his human hiv- neighborhood!_

From the distance he sees  _John_ appearing out of nowhere, coming from the wind itself and dressed in adapted godhood  _without a mask on_. Goddammit Egbert! After cursing for a hot minute, he sliced his wrists, letting his blood overtake him and slipped out of the window so he could appear outside as well.

His glittery red wings fluttered as he stayed in the air, sickles at the ready. " _Dammit I thought we were over with this shit!_ " He cursed, barely noticing the difference in his voice, he couldn't focus on that anyway as he began to slash at the Underlings that were thankfully not prototyped with Jade's god dog's powers. Yet. 

He was already used to fighting with wings but strangely enough fighting with his new tail came as a natural instinct, he now had a new limb to use in combat, he paid no attention to that yet. He growled at the imps, baring his teeth aggressively- it was always nice to let out stress and emotions through well-placed aggression and violence, it was actually convenient for the Underlings and imps to appear just at the moment they realized the situation they were in.

They could deal with their personal problems  _after_ dealing with this one, though Karkat had to wonder to himself where the fuck were these things coming from? They weren't in the Medium, they weren't in the inciphisphere or in the game- or at least they thought they weren't, gog forbid if they  _were_ in the game. In some sort of post-game game thing-

" _ **Watch out there dear chum!**_ "

What?

Karkat found himself tensing at the sound of gun shots, and the sound of someone landing besides him. He turns to see-  _Jake_ , in his teal and green assed glory. 

Jake was unbearably taller than him despite the fact he should be younger than him by a year or two, who knows but the point was that Jake was taller, his horns were bigger- the only good thing was the fact he wasn't wearing those ridiculously short booty-short panties that the typical Pages wore. Figuring out that the godhoods could actually change form if need be and he really  _did_ need to change out of those uncomfortable short booty shorts.

But Jake was there now, by his side, green teal-ish wings fluttering and tail warily moving behind him as he got his back. " _ **Took you long enough you sack of poorly packaged hoofbeast shit.**_ " He couldn't help but snidely say as they backed up into each other, underlings gathering around them, basilisks, ogres, big game enemies that would mean nothing underneath their blades and gunfire. During the moment, he _really_ hadn't noticed how different his voice sounded as, whatever he was than it was as a human. It sounded deeper, more animalistic but also melodious, his voice box was apparently just as different.

" _ **Pardon the delay but at least we're here now! At least I am, fortunately my house was quite near to here.**_ " Jake said, grinning widely as their wings were pressed together, a strange and almost intimate-like action. In any other situation, they'd react to it but right now they couldn't really afford to react to the fact they were trusting to each other, their new wings were fluttering and that their tails were brushing against each other. Karkat would have balked but the fight was much more important right now. " ** _Shall we perform a Fray Motif my friend?_** " He asked, the horde of Underlings were surrounding them in a way that they wouldn't be able to fight easily on their own.

Karkat glanced around and grunted, " ** _Why the fuck not. Let's do it._** " It would be easier and faster to deal with the damned Underlings that way. In the corner of his peripheral vision, he could see Roxy and Dave arriving by John's area where he was sending Underlings flying through the air in a controlled tornado. Roxy and Dave helped him in getting rid of the Underling-filled tornado. " ** _Ready?_** " 

Jake grinned and nodded, " ** _Ready as I'll ever be!_** " 

They both glowed brightly as a crescendo sounded within their heads.

The Underlings had no idea what hit them.

* * *

Eridan had no fucking idea what was going on. 

He had accompanied Cronus in going to visit both Kankri and Karkat at their house, Kelvin had gone off to work by then and their father had dropped them off in the neighborhood since he had to go to work as well. 

One minute, they were walking towards Karkat's house, the next...

There was a big tear in the sky and  _monsters_ were dropping left and right.

Actual, honest to god,  _monsters_.

They were strange monsters, differently colored and  _almost_ the same. They all wore strange colorful clothing that reminded him of jesters and harlequins for some reason and they were all somewhat deformed with strange unnatural limbs that they probably should not have. Some had wings like a bird with a goddamn _sword_ run through their chest that somehow didn't perturb them or slow them down whatsoever, others were merely dressed in colorful clothing, others had strange tentacles coming from their sides and had feline-like faces, and some were a combination of all three!

"Eridan, run!" Cronus barked the moment they were suddenly within the monsters sights- they definitely didn't look friendly! "Vwe need to get to the Wvantas house right novw!" He said, despite the dangerous situation, he tried to keep a calm mind. The nearest safe place they could afford to get to was the Vantas house that wasn't too far off, unfortunately they had to get around the amount of strange creatures that were running around and trying to attack people.

Not to mention the fact Cronus was also worried for his boyfriend's safety- what the fuck was happening within the neighborhood?

Eridan didn't complain when his big brother took his hand and they ran for their lives, monsters following after them with malicious-sounding roars and shrieks.

They tried to lose them, they really did but they were only human.  ~~ _They shouldn't be._~~ So the best that they could do was ending up somewhere else in the neighborhood that wasn't really that close to the Vantas house, attempting to short cut and avoid the monsters that were all around them. 

It didn't work and soon, Cronus and Eridan were cornered with a few other people within the neighborhood. Two similar-looking men and a little girl that could be their daughter, either one of them, Eridan couldn't focus on them as they huddled together, being surrounded by creatures of another world or universe that wanted to  _kill them._

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck  _fuck_." Cronus continuously cursed, holding Eridan close to him as the monsters prowled closer, growling and shrieking at them. "It's goin' to be fine Eridan, jus'- jus' hold on." He said, both Ampora brothers shaking as they clutched each other.

The two men seemed sympathetic, a strong hand landing on Cronus' shoulder that seemed to offer comfort, any other time Cronus would brush it off and snap at the stranger that touched him but at the moment, he couldn't help but take some slight comfort to the touch since it seemed like they were going to get hurt and die together.

"D-Dad, what about John? He's home alone." The girl whispered, though terrified, she was obviously concerned about this 'John' person. 

One of the men, her dad supposedly, looked grim, "I don't know Jane, but if these monsters think they can take us down without a fight then they have another thing coming." He said sternly, gently shoving his daughter behind him, both identical men, twin brothers stepped forward to protect the teens behind them. Both looking ready to face the monsters no matter what, said monsters jeered and laughed at the men in their own way. 

Cronus gulped, a sliver of respect and awe worming into his and Eridan's heart as they saw the brave men.

It was a tense moment, you didn't think that monsters had a sense of tension before but it was clear that they were enjoying the way they were making them nervous and tense.

And then, everything burst into action.

The monsters leaped at them, fully intending to attack them only-  _a certain someone didn't give them a chance._

Blue wisps of wind suddenly appeared as a barrier around the five humans, shocking not only them but the Underlings that slammed into the force only to get repelled away. Inside the barrier it felt cool, a gentle breeze ruffling through the clothes of the shocked humans. Outside the barrier though, a storm seemed to rage as it lashed out at the Underlings that had tried to attack the defenseless humans.

" ** _Not on my watch Underlings. You are hurting_ no one.**" A strange voice snarled as the dome of wind dispelled and from the skies, a tall figure fell. 

The first thing that came to mind when they saw it was  _not human_ , whoever it was that saved them was clearly not human  ** _at all_**. 

They were around six foot high, tall figure straight and proud, their skin was grey and there were  _horns_ coming from their skull that nestled from what seemed like black hair. Their ears were fanned fins that went from fuchsia to light blue, the same coloration that happened for their horn. Since the figure wasn't facing them, they couldn't see their face but they could clearly see the beautiful wings that was at their back, along with the finned tail that came from their behind. 

Suddenly, the figure glanced back their way and-

_By god they were pretty._

A lean grey face greeted them with a gentle fanged smile, blue and pink eye-shadow the similarly colored eyes with white-diamond-like pupils on blue and pink eyes and a yellow canvas. " ** _You guys alright? Get somewhere safe, I'll deal with these guys._** " They- he? He seemed masculine though he was very pretty and was wearing what seemed like eye-shadow. 

A giant hammer suddenly appeared in his grip, it looked slightly ridiculous but as soon as the alien-  _it has to be alien nothing else could be possible_ \- swung the hammer, a giant gust of wind slammed into the horde of monsters, or Underlings as they were apparently called. Underlings to what? Who?

The blue-pink pretty alien was graceful and  _fast_ as he went through the monster horde, slamming into the the creatures and making them burst into,  _something_. It looked similar to Betty Crocker's gushers for some reason? There were other things that burst out of the creatures as well but they were being swept up by the alien who made them disappear with just a touch or had them ride the wind that he was apparently making.

Eridan was  _fascinated_ and  _enthralled_ \- Just how was he making wind? Telling by the fins, he seemed mostly aquatic so how? But then again he had  _wings and-_

"Eridan come on! Vwe can't stay here!" Cronus urged as the fight got more and more violent, as much as the alien was protecting them, they really couldn't stay here in any case. 

The blue-eyed man beside them agreed, "He's right, we need to leave. Now. We'll only be in his way if we stay." He said, motioning to the fighting alien person that was now-  _was he making a tornado?_

Any protest left Eridan's lips as he sees the wind gather and swirl ominously, picking up the monsters from the ground, though strangely enough  _they_ were left alone.

"Oh dear, we really must leave." The other, lighter-blue-eyed man said, ushering them away from the forming tornado.

" ** _Hey! Sorry we're late to the party!_** " 

" ** _Got room for one more babe?_** "

Two more voices said through the wind, they looked back to see two more winged figures with horns and everything, only different colored.

One was aquatic like the blue alien but was colored differently and seemed more feminine, the other had no fins and instead had long ears and and a furry tail. 

Oh, so there were  _more_ aliens around.

Yeah, Eridan had no idea what was going on anymore.

* * *

Dave had no idea what to make of his new situation.

First off he was in a new universe that had made Bro into an actual normal-ish person and given them Dirk as their little younger. He actually had a little brother now, multiple brothers, it was-

Confusing.

New memories in his head, new  _horns **on** his head_\- And just,  _new everything_.

He almost couldn't bear it.

Thank gog that a weird attack happened, he had plenty of pent-up mental stress to lash out on unsuspecting Underlings. 

Not to mention he'd be reunited with John and the others, especially John. 

And he had to say, John looked  _great_ as an alien hybrid person. Very pretty, especially while kicking imp ass and toting around the hammer of Vrillyhoo. 

In the back of his head he wondered about the new changes of their bodies.  _Certain_ changes of their bodies.

They were obviously part troll, so did that include...

" ** _Hey! Earth to Knight of Time, wanna pay attention to the fight Davey?_** " Roxy suddenly said, snapping Dave out of his thoughts and back to reality.

Dave cursed and dodged an incoming flying imp, he and Roxy currently flying through the tornado that John had made. " ** _Yeah, shit, sorry._** " Wielding his half-broken sword, he sliced through the weak Underlings, feeling satisfied at them bursting into grist. It showered into the tornado, colliding with them but making no damage as they disappeared the moment they touched John, Roxy or Dave.

" ** _Didn't think they'd really burst into grist again. Thought we were done with this game bullshit!_** " Roxy yelled out over the winds, kicking an ogre in the face before finishing it off with one of her rifles. 

Dave grunted, " ** _You and me both!_** " The red-eyed hybrid agreed before as they reunited with John in the middle of the tornado.

" ** _Looking good babe, been polishing your horns I see~_** " Dave jokingly flirted when they met making John snort.

John lightly punched him, grinning, " ** _Stop you doofus. We've got more important things to focus on._** " Like the rip in the sky and the Underlings that were getting out of it. " ** _We need to get rid of the Underlings and stop them from getting out of that weird rip!_** "

From afar, the three of them sensed a Fray Motif being activated, Hope and Blood inclined, mixing together for a powerful combination. " ** _Well there's Jake and Karkat. Let's follow their lead with a Fray Motif._** " John said with a wide grin, one that was shared by Roxy and Dave as the tornado finally died down and they set their sights to the tear in the sky.

* * *

Back within the base of Team Bronze of Beforus, Dammek was freaking out within his office as he watched the three- no,  _five_ , troll-looking figures fight the monsters within the neighborhood. Displaying powers that he had never really seen before.

"Those look like _trolls_ -  ** _what the fuck is going on?!_** " Dammek demanded, slamming his fists against his table as he tensely watched the troll-like figures.

" _You tell me! I'm watching them fight these goddamn freaks like it's nothing! Two of them look like highbloods, they're seadwellers but their colors are_ mixed _, fucking mixed I tell you!_ " Polypa replied into the feed angrily, watching the fight live.

"Fuck, fuck fuck- stay safe on the sidelines, keep an eye on them! No matter what, don't lose them! I need-  _fuck_ , I need to contact Beforus-"

A mixed colored troll with tails and wings, they looked different from them, more animalistic but oh so familiar with their horns, grey skin, and eyes but that was preposterous since they apparently had  _mixed colors_. The blue one was colored fucking  _light blue_ and  _fuchsia_ , what the hell did that make him?! 

At least one of them was mostly red, rust-like red, the other was too bright a scarlet to be rust-

Dammit, this made no sense whatsoever!

Whatever this was, Dammek couldn't help but think if this was what their Empress wanted them to look out for. She had warned them that interesting times were ahead them on Earth as they searched for anything unusual, as well as a possibility for the True Signs of their planet but still... He did not fucking expect this! 

This was supposed to be a normal Earth day dammit!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter two! Also I didn't forget about the pretty kids, just look how beautiful they are! So cool! 
> 
> Dave:  
>   
> Roxy:  
>   
> Jake:  
>   
> and finally Karkat!  
>   
> They all look so exotic!!
> 
> Credit again to our resident artist of Glitchy! She's completely awesome!
> 
> Poor Dammek, freaking out to a sudden troll-like species that came out of nowhere.  
> Next chapter, the end of the first fight and the debut of the new alien species~! Hope you enjoyed, till next time!


	3. Heroic Debut (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Whoo!
> 
> A few complications here and there but hey! New chapter to read :]
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Eric Valiant woke up and headed to work today, he'd been expecting a lot of things.

The normal reports, small changes, talks with his close colleagues and friends, calling his son just to make sure he was fine and continuing the day without much stress. That's what he was expecting on a normal basis, sure he was also ready for any emergency as was required for his status as a General of the military government but even then he was expecting utterly normal and within the human reason of emergencies when it called.

It was nothing like that.

When he was alerted of an emergency, he acted swiftly, going deeper into the base and meeting up with Wander on the way to the meeting room of the base that was adjacent and fixed to the surveillance control room. 

Usually when emergencies came in it was usually a human affair, a foreign agent coming from a country unannounced, a terrorist sighting or warning- the usual when it came to government emergencies. 

What  _wasn't_ a human affair were recordings of localized earthquakes that were in a suburban area nearby, of what appeared to be  _dimensional rifts_ in the sky within said suburban area, of actual honest to god  ** _monsters_** to come out of the mentioned rift and start attacking the area and the people within it and of what seemed to be  ** _aliens_** coming out of nowhere to deal with said monsters and said rift.

That was not a human affair at all.

" _What the **fuck**_." Usually General Valiant wasn't one to crudely curse out of the blue and aloud but like other usual things today, it seemed to have just happened. He didn't even notice the curse, or if it did, he just didn't care as he was staring at the news report that was currently going live from the suburban attack-  _damned reporters who didn't seem to care for their lives during a **dangerous situation**_ \- the feed was shaky but it was good enough to film what was happening. "Get me a clear visual on  _everything_ , get soldiers to the scene, contain it and try to prevent any civilian casualties. I want the paramedics involved and set up a safety camp for any injured on the scene." He immediately ordered after his curse.

"Sir!" 

"Get a clearer shot on the ones attacking the various monsters." Wander suggested, giving Eric a brief glance before focusing on the main screen of the room where they managed to freeze a frame and close in to not only one of the 'aliens' attacking, but two. One dressed in yellow, the other dressed in red and brown. "Fascinating." The scientist murmured at the screen before ordering another frame. This time, it showed two others, another one dressed in red and another dressed in dark blue. "Utterly fascinating." 

Finally, they somehow managed to get a close up to a single one dressed in bright blue, in flight and hefting a ridiculous looking hammer. "Sirs, it's been confirmed that there are five uh, 'anomalies' on the scene and no others have appeared just yet." A soldier dutifully reported, looking hesitant to call them 'aliens' even though, it was really clear that they  _probably_ were extraterrestrials that weren't suppose to be on Earth.

"Call them as you see them, they're aliens." Wander told him bluntly and ignored Eric's blatant look at him, "Two of them seem to be aquatic-based, their fins look spectacular but they also seem to be aerial-inclined somehow with those wings and the fact they're capable of flight. Hell, they're  _all_ capable of flight and other very curious and yet very concerning powers." The screen switched back to the live report, showing off one of the 'aliens' controlling a red substance. Later on, it would be confirmed to as actual  _blood_. 

General Eric Valiant gritted his teeth before ordering some soldiers to prepare to head out with him, he'd rather be on the scene than watch from behind a screen.

Whatever normal day he had been expecting was instantly gone when the ground shook, the sky split, monsters appearing along with an alien species.

The utter headache that followed would be  _painful_.

* * *

Derrick 'Bro' Strider wasn't usually one to pay attention to the news outside of the basic, 'check if there's a local murderer' he had to look out for, any storms heading their way, those kinds of things. He avoided anything else,  _especially_ if it involved any political things, though sometimes he couldn't avoid it since politics sucked and he had to give out his opinions in a vote for the next top dog or whatever.

But when the news shows the suburban neighborhood two of his close friends and their families were in? You'd bet your bottom plushy ass he'd watch it.

"... What the fuck am I watching..." 

You don't really expect things like actual, fantasy-like  _monsters_ on the news, something that relays life news of human reality but  _here it was_. Monsters on the news. 

And aliens.

 _Beautiful looking aliens_. 

Beautiful looking aliens with magical powers and fairy wings, tails and horns. Wearing almost cool-looking clothing and fighting off monsters with ease and grace.

Besides him, his little brother, Dirk Strider, was watching the news intently with a wide-eyed excited look on his face. "Bro, Bro, Bro,  _aliens and monsters_ -" Was all he could dish out, it was lame but Bro almost couldn't blame him. Almost. But right now, he couldn't tease on how Dirk was acting because he was too busy being stunned by the news that was now showing. 

Though, soon, he had snapped out of his shock and flicked Dirk's neck much to the other's annoyance, "Stop being so excited little shit, that's the Crockerbert area, they're in danger!" He hissed, reminding him about the main reason why they had watched the news in the first place. It had been terrifying at first, seeing the monsters that were going around and causing chaos and attempting to destroy everything but then the  _aliens_ appeared in powerful definition of grace and strength.

Dirk scowls at him, "I know but she's fine! She messaged me, she, her Dads Crockers and Egbert got cornered with pair of brothers before they got rescued by one of the aliens, look!" He exclaimed, showing the pesterlog he and Jane had been in after Jane had gotten to safety. She even managed to get a picture of one of the aliens, the blue one.

It looked like it shouldn't be flying at all, what with the fins on it's face and tail, Bro was fairly sure the alien also had gills somewhere. But they had wings, faintly he wondered how the hell that evolution managed to get those aliens as they are right now, it'd be interesting but he couldn't focus on that at the moment since he was paying more attention to the news. 

He felt relieved that both James and Joel were alright along with Jane. However...

"Dirk, what about John?" 

Dirk blinked, looking a bit stunned before he went to his phone.

A new sense of worry entered him, though, that made him pause.

"Dave?" 

Dirk glanced at him with slight uncertainty, wondering why he was calling out to Dave, but then he realized that Dave had been strangely silent today. Hardly coming out of his room since last night where it looked like he had woke up from a nightmare, he was quick to wave it off and go back to bed after getting a glass of water. 

It was strange but Bro chalked it up to it being a dramatic teenage day. Dave was entitled to have those from time to time, at the expense of being teased later on when he left and returned to being the normal teen Dave Strider that was his precious little brother and Dirk's big brother. 

Bro frowned when Dave didn't answer, he stood up, making a quick way to Dave's room. " _Dave?_ " He called out again, maybe he just has his headphones on, being a broody little bitch and dramatically lounging back on his bed and scrolling through tumblr or something. That was probably it. 

But then, he knocked on the door. 

Nothing.

He banged on the door.

Nothing.

No annoyed shouts of ' _WHAT?_ ' coming through the door or Dave opening the door with an annoyed glare.

"Don't tell me..." Bro muttered before using his spare key of Dave's room, it was hidden nearby just in case the little shit locked the door and he needed to open it. " _Dave?!_ " He opened the door. No one was inside. Dave's bed was unmade and his room was a mess, the teen hadn't cleaned his room as he had told him to obviously. " _Little shit snuck out._ " Bro seethed in both annoyance and worry.

Of  _course_ he had to sneak out today of all days, he had done it a few times before and Bro was just as annoyed then as he was now- only he was  _more_ worried than he was before, what with  _monsters actually being a thing_! Though they were in the suburbs now, and he was really concerned for the Crockerberts- his own brother was  _missing_ and he had no idea where he was. Which made him feel angry, both at Dave and himself, he should've checked on Dave earlier, see if he was actually in his room, in their apartment. But seriously, Dave had snuck out without a word, there wasn't a note anywhere nor a text in his phone.

"Dirk, call Dave right the fuck now on where he is! Tell him to come home right now!" 

Dirk had to wince a bit at the hardened tone that Bro used, he didn't use it unless he was  _really_ pissed which was for a good reason most of the time. But that did leave the question on where Dave was.

* * *

\-- timeausTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] is idle! --

TT: Yo bro.  
TT: Where the fuck are you, Bro's freaking out.  
TT: You know he hates it when you sneak out without a word, you didn't even leave a goddamn note this time.  
TT: Also have you seen the news? There's ***monsters and aliens here Dave***. Actual honest to god monsters and aliens!   
TT: They're at the Crockerbert suburbs right now, which is fucking terrifying but Jane pestered me, she's okay along with Dads Crockerberts, but they have no idea where John is. They can't get back home because of all the monsters and the fighting from the hot superpowered aliens.  
TT: Which is something I'd never thought I'd type 100% seriously.  
TT: I believe that our reality has turned into an anime.  
TT: Or an extremely well thought of animated tv show.   
TT: What do you think bro, anime or good tv show, feel like a cartoon character?  
TT: Bro.  
TT: Dave.  
TT: Dave come on, you're worrying me and Bro right now.  
TT: Dave I can see that you're online right now.  
TT: Dave what the fuck.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] is online! --

TG: so  
TG: dont be mad but

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] sent a  **picture.png!** \--

TG: me and john are okay

TT: ***DAVE WHAT THE FUCK***

TG: yeah i shouldve left the note saying i was gonna sneak off to hang out w john but  
TG: forgot  
TG: shit

TT: david elizabeth strider you are grounded you fucking hear me young man

TG:  
TG: bro???

TT: you are grounded until you are seventy years old with a hunched back, poor fucking eyesight, white hair and all the shitty characteristics of a poor grounded old man   
TT: you are never leaving my sights you hear me  
TT: stay with john  
TT: im going to pick you up you little fucking shit

TG: shit

TT: Shit is right dude.  
TT: You worried the fuck out of us.  
TT: Also it's nice that John's okay.  
TT: Jane's fucking ecstatic by the way, along with the Dads. Where are you two in the place?  
TT: Also did you see the aliens and monsters?  
TT: No wait, don't tell me here.  
TT: You can tell me on the way back home after we get you, fuck knows when you can tell me when you're grounded till you're seventy.

TG: fuck off dirk

TT: Love you too big bro <3

* * *

" _ **Is that it? Did we get all the stupid fuckers?**_ " Karkat asks after the battle ends, surrounded by grist and joined by all four of his friends. Something he would only admit in private. " ** _I'm pretty sure we got all the bastards but I swear if we miss some..._** " They're barely out of breath but they are breathing a bit heavier, they've used combined fray motifs and that always sucked energy from them when doing so. Not to mention the thrill was slowly dying down and the adrenaline rush, though missed, was thankfully lowering as well. 

Jake looks around, tail moving and brushing along some of the grist that was around them and watched it disappear at the slightest touch. " ** _I think so. I do believe we got every underling within the vicinity, that is, unless the rift-portal-thingie spits out any more of them._** " He comments, looking up to said rift that was still situated above them in the sky, still open and pulsing slightly but noticeably paler and less-lively.

" ** _I don't think so. Look, it's kind of closing now on it's own._** " Roxy chirped, and truth in her words, the rift was getting smaller and smaller, closing up like a literal rip that was being stitched closed. Minus the needle and thread that was stitching it close. " _ **See?**_ " Of course they see, it's kind of hard not too. 

Dave snorted, wings fluttering behind him, his eyes a deep shade of red which then takes over his eyes as he summons more of himself to help with the grist clean up. For some reason, whenever he's using his powers, Dave's eyes turned completely red, it reminded him and Karkat of Terezi's red eyes when she was blind, it seemed uncannily similar but Dave could see. " ** _Well, that's over with. Fuck. I lost my shades, anyone know where they fell off to?_** " All of the other Daves, well, only two others answered his call and time traveled back, don't answer him, in fact, they seem a bit tense and are just minding their own business. Weird but okay, something must be happening for them not to interfere and possibly create a paradox. 

John shrugs, " ** _I don't know, but we'll find your shades Dave... you doing okay?_** " He asks softly, knowing how Dave could be without his shades. Those were important to him, and they should! They were John's gift to him after all but not only that, they were a defense thing that Dave heavily relied on from time to time. Dave merely shrugs, it's an almost miracle that he's not spazzing out over the fact he's missing his shades but that's probably because it was only them at the moment, no one else was in sight and Dave felt  _safe_ with John, Roxy, Jake and Karkat.

Of course, that doesn't really last for long.

There's the sound of footsteps, rapid footsteps and suddenly the street they were on was flooded with soldiers that swiftly surround them on all sides. The five tense and face them, ready to leave at the moment's notice but then Dave sees one of his future-selves shake his head and mouth, 'not yet' and instantly he's grabbing Roxy and John's arms, who look at him in confusion but stay grounded and where they were. Realizing John, Roxy and Dave were staying, Jake and Karkat hesitantly stayed with them, unwilling to leave them behind.

They were surrounded by military men and women who were just as wary as they were, but thankfully they weren't aiming their guns at them but it was clear that they'd aim them at them if they showed any sign of malicious or hostile intent. 

John gulped slightly at the sight of the numerous guns that the soldiers had, now, they were somewhat immortal and all and if they didn't do anything stupid they could survive and come back from a hail of bullets. That didn't mean it wouldn't hurt though. Dying always hurt, no matter how brief it was and really, dying via bullets didn't seem like a nice death.

Dave would agree, he's quietly getting flashbacks from the time Jade accidentally filled him with lead while fighting Jack Noir on LOFAF. It doesn't haunt him as much anymore but the sight of the guns the human soldiers had- yeah, it was reminding him of that time. The fact he was currently 'naked', i.e. without his  _shades_ , he was relying on clinging to Roxy and John's side to stay steady. Even then, his wings were fluttering nervously and his tail was curled around Roxy's leg. Roxy didn't mind and curled her finned tail around Dave's leg in return.

Karkat was kind of in a same boat, here he was, a semi-ex _alien_ who was now in a different _body_ on a different _planet_ surrounded by the _local species' government soldiers-_ he was quietly hyperventilating, unconsciously clinging to Jake as he tried to stay calm. Jake obviously noticed and a new set of instincts were growing within Jake, Jake took Karkat into his arms, holding him close and warily eyeing the soldiers with a careful look on his face.

" ** _Okay, easy there. No need for, um, guns please?_** " John asked aloud, he didn't like the primal feeling of being threatened on him. New instincts were weird but he seemed to have a good grasp on them. They'd have to talk about this, Karkat should know a lot of things right? Even though, they were like, a strange variety of troll but they should be close enough right? " ** _Look, we don't even have our weapons on right now._** " He pointed out with his hands out in a sign of peace and to show that he didn't have his hammer out. Though, they might be wondering where the fuck his hammer was, gog, the fact that sylladex weren't a thing in this universe was so strange.

"Men, stand down." 

A masculine voice said, the soldiers followed orders and from one side, a couple of soldiers stepped aside to allow a man come through and forward. 

It was a tall man, or at least John thought so. It was hard to tell with their new heights- it just occurred to him on how tall he was as... whatever he was right now. He wasn't human now and that was  _really_ weird.

If he was in his, human form? The man before him would be taller, but now as an alien, he was just as tall as him, maybe even a few inches taller! It was hard to tell unless they were side by side but right now, John was in front of the man who seemed to be in charge. John could only hope that this guy was nice and  _not_ looking to strap them to a dissection table. Just the thought has him terrified.

"Greetings. I am General Eric Valiant, welcome to Earth." The man-  _Eric Valiant_ , greeted with a nod. He looked serious but thankfully not as threatening as he could be. 

John shared a look with the others, they looked unsure and John took in a deep breath and gave General Valiant a wide smile- only to regret it when the human soldiers twitched, gog he had forgotten he had sharp  _teeth_ wow. " ** _Hello there General Valiant sir--_** " He said, trying to sound cheerful and not at all nervous, only for his nervousness to show in another way. His tail. It lashed out behind him and accidentally wacked Karkat's wings causing him to yelp.

" ** _Watch it you stupid Heir!_** " Karkat snapped, snarling apprehensively at John. He had already been worked up by the fact he was surrounded by humans with dangerous weapons, the unintentional tail attack made him snap a bit. He instantly yelped and retreated back into Jake's arms when a few soldiers aimed their guns at him for his animalistic snarling. It was instinct really that made them do that but it was also instinct for Jake to snarl at them and curl protectively around Karkat who  _just_ noticed the fact he had retreated into  _Jake's arms_.

" _Stand down! I repeat, stand down!_ "   
" ** _Woah, woah there- hey! Ja- erm, everyone please calm down!_** " 

Both John and General Valiant said aloud, trying to calm their respective sides so no one did anything stupid and started an ill-advised battle between them.

Thankfully nothing happens and they manage to calm them down, though Jake was still curled protectively around Karkat who was looking cheery red in the face in Jake's arms. Roxy was doing something similar to Dave, hugging Dave who had finally had his shades again when he found them on the ground nearby, buried underneath some grist. Dave felt much better with his shades on.

John smiled at them both, giving them a reassuring look that they returned. 

" ** _I'm really sorry about that General Valiant, um, we're just really- well, overwhelmed I suppose._** " John says when he turns back to face the General with a sheepish look. 

Thankfully General Valiant didn't seem to be offended, in fact, he seemed to be a bit sheepish, relieved and understanding. "No, it's okay, we're both overwhelmed at the moment. We haven't ever had any extraterrestrial visitors before, I believe we're all a bit high-strung." He said, nodding to him and the others.

John sweated a bit and sighed, " ** _Yeah..._** " He realized he had yet to introduce himself and he had no idea  _how_ to introduce himself- he obviously couldn't introduce himself as 'John Egbert' he couldn't-

"Forgive me to ask but, since I've introduced myself, may I know your names as well?"

Fuck.

" ** _Oh, um, yeah! I'm-_** "

" ** _He's his majesty the Heir, the Noble Hurricane, He Who Becomes Breath. The Heir of Breath and the leader of our species._** " Dave suddenly said, breaking out of Roxy's hold. John whirled to look at him with a wide look, open-mouth and shocked as Dave continued on, flashing John a grin as he did so. " ** _And I'm his matesprit, the Exponent, nice to meet 'cha._** " He introduced, nodding to General Valiant who couldn't help but gape at him for a bit.

_What the hell was Dave doing._

` _ **What the fuck are you doing you bulgemunching asshole?!**_ ` Karkat hissed at Dave in pure Alternian, shocking those around him.

Dave only grinned at him and replied in English, " ** _Calm yo'self Champion, no need to be rude and speaking in our language instead of human English. Oh yeah, this is Champion and this is Explorer._** " He motioned to Karkat and Jake then turned to Roxy who stopped him, having caught on to Dave's plan. 

" _ **And I'm the Insurgent! Nice to meet you Human General Valiant!**_ " She chirped, winking at the human general.

"I uh... see." Valiant muttered, a strange look on his face as he glanced between the five of them. 

John could only offer him a strained smile in return, he had no idea what was going on.

He then sees the other humans and people coming in, he could see his dad - _who's **alive**_ \- along with Jane and her dad among the crowd. And is that-

John stared at his own face, his more human face that was looking back at him. Future John could only give him a strained look and mouthed, ' _Go with it._ ' Besides him, Dave grinned widely at him and waved.

The Heir of Breath could only sigh and nod, " ** _Yes, it's nice to meet you General Valiant. You may call me Heir for now._** " 

He was  _so_ going to have a talk with Dave and the others for this.

What the hell were they thinking?

* * *

"He's a fucking  _heir_ \- fuck fuck fuck fuck-"

Dammek cursed repeatedly as he listened and watched the feed that Polypa was providing. She was close enough to hear the introductions of the troll-like beings that were now surrounded by humans.

" _The 'Champion', he spoke Beforian, he called the 'Exponent' a bulgemunching asshole._ " Polypa told him bluntly and Dammek groaned, the tiny hope that they  _weren't_ like trolls gone. Their language was even the same! 

The leader of the lowblooded scouting squad pressed his fingers against his eyelids, faintly praying that this was all just a fever dream and he was in his coon, ready to wake up any moment.

That was not the case and this was unfortunately reality.

"Fuckin-I'm going to call up a meeting, stay as long as you can Polypa but get out of there when you need to." Dammek ordered as he went to the Leader's Memo that he shared with the other leaders.

This was going to  _suck_. But  _damn_ if it wasn't interesting.

* * *

"Guys, what the  _fuck_ was all that about?!"

"Oh my god those aliens look so pretty!"

"Wander, my friend, my comrade, my buddy-- please tell me this isn't happening."

" ** _Fuck it, why the fuck not._** "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, misunderstandings, miscommunications and misconceptions incoming galore! 
> 
> Man this is going to be fun >:3 I can't wait!
> 
> Though you and I have to since the next chapter won't be out so soon, sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though!
> 
> The reasons for John and the other's 'title-names' will be explained in either the next chapter or the chapter after that.


	4. On the Spot Answers

* * *

Eric Valiant was a general, he was a  _general_ not a goddamn ambassador. But for the moment he'd have to uphold the ambassador role since he had no choice, here he was confronting the aliens after a **_monster attack-_** as much as he wanted this to be a dream, he knows it's not. Wander had pinched him after he requested it earlier on before this so this was unfortunately not a bizarre fever dream, this was reality. 

His inner complaints and conflict is hidden professionally as he gives 'Heir' a polite indulging smile, "Very well Heir, it's an honor and pleasure to meet you." He says respectfully because this was an  _heir_ and if... ' _Exponent_ ' was to be believed in, then he was the current leader of their entire species. Meaning there were more of them, or were there? Why would the leader of an entire species fight on the front lines of an attack? Of a battle? Also, if the meaning behind the title is the same, why as he called 'Heir' and not say, Emperor? 

There were too many questions to ask and not enough time, and this wasn't the most ideal place to ask questions. The crowd of civilians surrounding them would make things difficult in the long run, he could see the phones and cameras whipped out. The age of the Internet was both a blessing and a curse, they couldn't localize this event and subtly sweep it under the rug. Too many witnesses that saw everything, and they could try to brush it off as a staged event but that would ultimately end up backfiring Eric just knew it. 

So with no other choice, the fact that aliens were real would no doubt be revealed to the world through the internet. 

Eric could only hope that this would end up being a peaceful time for them. 

Heir smiled, and despite the giant sabertooth-like fangs on his face, it was a very  _pretty_ smile. Speaking of pretty, it didn't escape his notice on how undoubtedly attractive looking the aliens all looked. This would both work and not work in their favor, the internet was a crude place that was chaotic and unpredictable, how would these aliens react to everything on the internet? Eric foolishly wished that they wouldn't discover the human internet, it was a foolish wish and they would inevitably stumble to the cesspool of the international web. But a man could dream couldn't he? Hopefully they wouldn't be too offended. 

" _And it's er, a pleasure to meet you too General Valiant._ " Heir replies with a respectful bow of his head, " _I'm really sorry for how my friends acted. It's been a long day and this is our first time out._ " He says carefully with a frown, aiming a look at ' _Insurgent_ ' and ' _Exponent_ '. Interesting that he referred them as his friends instead of companions and comrades. 

Eric shook his head, "No, it's quite alright. It has indeed been a long day and I, myself, am sorry for how my soldiers acted." He aimed a look at the soldiers who reacted to ' _Champion's_ ' snarl, they bow their heads, chastised- though Eric is not done with them. He'd speak with each of them later. It wouldn't be harsh, just cautious. What would have happened had one of them actually fired their guns and injured-or god forbid, somehow  _murdered_ \- one of the aliens? They weren't ready for a possible intergalactic war dammit! They barely knew anything about these... people? They were aliens, they were sentient and obviously intelligent. Very intelligent and vaguely humanoid. 

Heir shifted, finned tail hitting the asphalt of the road lightly and just reminding Eric of where they were. Out in the open and very exposed to the crowd and local civilians who were filming them and were already making a fuss. They wanted to get closer, and the barricade of soldiers could only do so much in trying to hold them off without force. Eric coughed, "Perhaps we should speak somewhere more private?" He suggests after one civilian shouts at the aliens about how ' _I am so ready to be probed!_ ' 

Who the fuck says that?!

Half of the alien's faces looked vaguely uncomfortable at the exclamation, Champion, Explorer, the Heir himself- Insurgent and Exponent on the other hand looked very amused. 

Heir gives him an awkward but thankful smile, did he know the meaning about that? " _Yeah, I mean- yes. Please._ " He paused a bit and recomposed himself and gave Eric a firm look, " _Just remember to keep your weapons to yourself and we'll do the same. As long as things are peaceful, my friends and I will come along- temporarily. Like I said, it's been a long day and we'd like to go home._ " Home, they had a home, was it nearby here? How long had they been on Earth? Clearly long enough to fluently learn the language, or had they learned in another much more efficiently quicker way?

Eric nodded in response, "Agreed, we just want to ask a few questions and establish a few quick things. We can set a more official meeting and setting on a later date?" He suggested, his polite smile becoming a bit more genuine and relieved when all five aliens nodded in agreement. "Excellent-  _men!_ " He barked and instantly the soldiers straightened and saluted. Sans the soldiers who were busy dealing with the crowd. "Please, follow us and stay within the perimeter." 

With the assistance of his men, they're able to escort the Heir and his fellow aliens to a nearby temporary outside base. A military tent had been set and thankfully it's barely big enough to let the aliens in without them having to bend down, slouch, hunch or just accommodate to the space, though it was somewhat crowded as five big and tall aliens enter the tent along with a few humans; Eric himself and a couple of his close Lieutenants.

Had Eric actually let Wander come along instead of staying at the main base, no doubt he would be in the room whether Eric ordered him to stay out or not. He was actually surprised that Wander hadn't snuck along anyway. 

At any rate, there weren't any chairs in the area so they were all left awkwardly standing within the tent. 

The awkwardness was moved aside as Eric cleared his throat and started, "Again I would like to welcome you to Earth your majesty," He starts but was interrupted by Heir who looked very uncomfortable.

" _Please- just call me Heir, no 'your majesty' I'm not-- I am not used to being addressed like that. Heir is just fine General Valiant sir._ " He says as his blue wings fluttered and a nervous smile on his face that somehow to still seems graceful and noble-like. Royal even. Eric's surprised though, how was he not used to being addressed like that? Was he not the Heir of his species? The leader? Eric's feeling a bit suspicious to it.

Insurgent spoke up though, smiling toothily-a lieutenant gulps quietly at the rows of sharp teeth in the beautiful alien's mouth- at him. " _Aw c'mon Jo-wnon. You're going to have to get used to it sometime, you ARE the official Heir you know. The Empress is dead and you are pretty much the leader._ " She says to him casually with a grin, slinging an arm around the Heir's shoulders, her tail curling around his leg. Eric's surprised, Heir's name was 'Joanon?' No, it sounded like it, it was probably spelled differently. 

Jownon,  _Heir_ , looks baffled a bit before he quickly recomposes himself with some clear struggles. So he really was the leader then? Their previous ruler, the 'Empress' was dead and now Heir was here to take over for her, was that why he was on Earth? Sanctuary? And again, why Heir and not 'Emperor' especially now that the Empress was dead? 

" _I don't know Ro-uxal._ " Heir replies with a pointed frown. And Insurgent's name was Rouxal- they weren't being careful with their names now. Or was it because they were now in a less public place were they letting their names slip? Well, it wasn't as if they could do much about it but just identity their names to them. " _I know that but like, Kar-van is my co-leader and all that._ " Karvan?

" _Hey!_ " Champion snapped, bristling from besides Explorer. Oh, so he was Karvan. 

Insurgent's smile brightened, " _Yeah but you're the one on top of the spectrum here Jownon, and before you say on how you don't care about the spectrum anymore- which I totally agree Jay but like, you're still the one with the highest ranking and was appointed total leader here... So get used to the 'your majesty' stuff!_ " She encouraged, " _Also the humans are totally confused right now about our names. Let's fix that yeah?_ " Her grin is mischievous and she turns to Eric and his lieutenants who had mostly been silent for this, just observing and subtly absorbing information. 

She theatrically bows, finned tail curling like a pleased cat and earfins twitched as she introduced herself. " _My hatchname is Rouxal Yorond, but my title is The Insurgent, nice to meet you._ " Rouxal says and winks at them with a toothy smile, looking entirely too pleased with herself with her introductions.

The rest of the aliens are looking at her, Jownon, Karvan and the still unnamed Explorer looking at her like she's gone crazy while Exponent is smirking. 

The rust red colored alien gives them a nod, shades glinting slightly -he'd gotten them from Earth hadn't he? Or were alien shades the same as human shades- as he did so. " _Sup, Dabeth Ciderr is my hatchname. Exponent is my title, nice to meet you humans face to face like this. This is gonna be cool as fuck._ " No doubt he's taken to human lingo amazingly well. 

Jownon looks at the both of them and sighs, it's a sigh that Eric can relate to because he'd sighed that sigh before. It's a sigh of exasperated fondness and Eric can't help but feel sympathetic for the poor Heir. " _... I'm Jownon Ectobe, you know my title. I don't mind being called... Jownon, or Heir._ " He finally says and both Rouxal and Dabeth  _beam_ at him. Well Rouxal does, she beams with the happiest smile on her pretty face while Dabeth is smirking at Jownon.

The three of them pause and turn to Karvan and Explorer, Karvan looks disbelieving at them, " _What? My turn? Oh no, oh FUCK no. I do not condone what this fucking-_ " He then switches to what Eric could only assume to be their native language that was mostly made up of rolled clicks, inhuman syllable-sounding growls and despite not understanding a single thing he's saying- Eric is  _very_ sure he's cursing at them. He must be very close to Jownon if he's taking that tone of voice towards the Heir of their species. 

Either that or he had no respect or just didn't care for authority.

He continued on for a bit before Explorer suddenly reached out- and gently caressed Karvan's face? Immediately Karvan's freezes, even Jownon, Rouxal and Dabeth seemed surprised at Explorer's actions. Hell,  _Explorer_ looked surprised at his actions. Both he and Karvan's face immediately color, Karvan's face going to a bright red that contrasted his dark skin while Explorer tinted teal- how the fuck? He could understand the different pigments but what? 

" _I-I'm sorry I-_ " Explorer tried to apologize but immediately went quiet when Karvan raised his finger at him that clearly conveyed 'one moment' before speaking up in a deadpanned voice. " _Karvan... Kattas, Champion._ " He says with a dark scowl before he points at Explorer who looked incredibly flustered.

The yellow-clad alien tugged at his collar, tail curling nervously around his own leg, " _O-Oh uh, uhm- Ja-ekel, Enhiri? Explorer?_ " He manages out, ears drooping as he avoided everyone's looks, suddenly very shy and no doubt flustered and embarrassed. " _Sorry._ " 

Something shifts in Karvan's face, Eric can't decipher what it is but his attention is swiftly taken by Jownon who clears his throat. " _Erm- anyway, I uh, I apologize for that General but yeah. Those are our names. And titles. Wh-What did you uh, what did you want to talk about while we're still here?_ " He asks with a tired and polite smile that Eric could again sympathize with. He felt tired too. But rest could come later on when things were much more stable and less complicated. Eric could only hope it would become less complicated soon because this was already giving him the phantom sensations of a headache, or possibly even a migraine.

"Ahem, admittedly I would like to address most of what I want to talk with you in a more formal and proper situation and I understand that you do want to return home so I will keep this brief until we can set up a proper meeting between us." Eric started, back straightening and face set in a cool professional but polite face. "I'd like to thank you for your actions against the attack today, you've lessened the initial casualties had you not been there. However I would like to ask on what you're doing here on this planet, your intentions and the possibility of a treaty between the people of Earth and your people." 

The five of them are silent, a strange atmosphere surrounding them at the mention of 'your people', had he overstepped or perhaps accidentally offended them somehow? He had no idea what their culture was, he had to be careful. Before he could open his mouth though, Jownon spoke up. " _Hh, where to start- well, first off General Valiant. There's no need to thank us about fighting the Underlings- er, that's what we call them Sir- we were just doing what was right. We couldn't just stay in the sidelines as the- monsters started to attack people and cause havoc._ " Surprisingly humble, and that was genuine. Even though Jownon was not human, Eric could tell that he was genuine in his words. At least that was a good thing. " _Second off, as for what we're doing here on this planet..._ "

" _We live here dude._ " Dabeth picked up where Jownon left off, much to his surprise. Wait, live here? " _We fought those Underlings because they were attacking our home- Earth is our home now._ " He said neutrally and Eric's head is swirling with more questions as he absorbed the information the rust-colored alien had just said. They were living on Earth? They considered Earth as their home? What? 

" _Our planet is gone General Valiant sir, we arrived on Earth and we consider it our home now._ " Jaekel said with a profound look of determination and something else that was smothered by said determination. " _Of course we had to protect it from those dastardly things!_ " Rouxal's eyes are practically sparkling and Karvan's grumbling underneath his breath in that strange language of theirs. 

Eric took in a deep breath, so Earth was now housing aliens and the government- the American Government a least had  _no_ idea about it. When had it happened? How had they gotten here? How had they been able to stay so low profile? "I... see.... H-How many of your people are here?" He asks tentatively, trying to grasp the situation. 

The five of them share a look and surprisingly it's Karvan that answers, " _It's just the fucking five of us so don't worry. There isn't anyone else._ " He says with a deadpanned tone but his face is a dark grimace and something heavy settles in the pit of Eric's stomach- his lieutenants are thinking just the same because they're sharing looks of uncomfortable realization and fear.

It was just the five of them, out of their  _whole_ planet- something had killed of the rest of their species. A genocide of planetary proportions which left only the five of them, they were endangered and they were on Earth. Were they really seeking sanctuary then? A new place to call home?

Jownon had grimaced as well but gave Eric a very strained smile and look, " _Yeah there isn't anyone else General Valiant Sir. It's just us I promise. Our intentions is to just live on Earth and peacefully as possible and hopefully live to our twenties._ " He says, trying to lighten up the mood but Eric's swallowing the new information just as well as the other- they weren't even  _twenty years old_. Were they adults? Did their species consider ages under twenty to be a full blown adult? Or was their time system different than theirs and they were older than him?

So many questions were in his head but Karvan speaks once more. " _We've stayed here fucking enough, we should leave._ " He said irritably, though Eric can see it was to cover up on how uncomfortable he clearly felt about this. " _Look, Human General Valiant- we're not here to fucking fight you humans. If we're fighting anyone, anyTHING- it would be those Underlings. However we're not going lie the fuck down and take whatever bullshit you or your species will hurl at us. If there's an opportunity and we're attacked first- we WILL defend ourselves._ " The irritation turns into protective defense, his tone taking on a primal growl that slightly sets off an instinctive alarm in his head that went ' _Danger. Danger. DO NOT ENGAGE THREAT-_ ' it's subtle. But it's there.

"Of course." Eric forces out through a swollen throat that had previously been blocked off by shock, "As long as you do not attack us, or at least not attack first then it will be fine. However I am genuinely telling the truth when I say I hope our species get's along Champion. The offer for an alliance and a treaty is still available. Also in the event of an attack by a member of the human race I can only hope you will be forgiving and merciful and let us deal with the incident. Please." He says, even willing to bow to them. His lieutenants say their agreements and bow as well.

It catches the aliens off guard and Jownon flusters, " _Oh! Please uh- d-don't bow like that- It's okay! We'll talk about the situation back home, and yeah we'll try not to cause trouble for you. You said something about a proper meeting? Yeah we'll do that! Just arrange the meeting and we'll come to um, settle things more officially?_ " He said, fumbling to get the situation back normal and to get Eric to stop bowing to him.

What a nice heir, Eric thinks to himself as he stands back straight and stops bowing. He has to wonder though, on what is going on in their minds and on what happened. How had the genocide happened? Had the Empress been killed because of it? Did she send her heir and his friends away to save them in light of the situation back on their planet? 

There were so many more questions after a few answers had been given, dear god this was going to take a while.

Though like Jownon had said, they could arrange a proper meeting and get all the answers then. Right now, Karvan had expressed the desire to leave. 

"Yes, a meeting will be arranged. How will we be able to contact you to tell you about it?" He asked, glancing at the aliens. 

Rouxal stepped up, grinning toothily. " _Oh that's easy! You see we've recently been on the human chat program Pesterchum so you can contact us there! My handle is tricksterInsurgency, here I'll even write it down for you._ " She suddenly had a pen and paper in hand, where the hell had she gotten that? And was scribbling down her handle for Pesterchum and going even as far as to write and spell down her name, Eric was going to have to make sure their conversation over Pesterchum was secure. " _When you have everything set up, or maybe want to ask some questions or whatever- let me know!_ "

Jownon looked exasperated but nodded, Karvan groaned and grumbled but said nothing about it, Jaekel laughed slightly and Dabeth still had a smirk on his face. 

" _Okay, with that over with, I think it's time we go home. It's been a long day and we really have to talk about this._ " Jownon says after Rouxal hands over the little slip of paper towards Eric who hands it towards one of his lieutenants for later. 

Eric nodded, "Alright, thank you once again and please have a nice day. We'll contact you later on." 

" _Right, we'll see you later General Valiant. Hope you have a nice day too._ " Jownon says and looks over to the others before glowing blue and suddenly he dispersed into wind. One by one they leave in the same-ish way. Rouxal fades from view, Dabeth disappears with the sound of ticking clocks and a gong as well as a red geared clock, Jaekel glows bright yellowish white and disappears in slight sparkles while Karvan melts into red blood that quickly slips away.

It's a shocking show of powers that Eric reels back from. He knew they had powers but this display showed the potential. He also had to wonder, had all of their species been able to do this? Did they all have individual powers that they used? That seemed terrifying, but if that was so then how did they all die? Eric shudders to even think of such a thing.

It was this time that Eric realized he hadn't even asked for the name of their species and planet. He groans, smacking his face with his palm much to the concern of his comrades as he curse slightly. Of course he had to forget about that during the whole thing- maybe he should let Wander join the meeting when it was officially arranged. 

But first- he had to clean things up here and make a report about everything he's learned. 

This was going to take a while and he had no idea how his superiors would react.

Eric could only hope for the best.

* * *

\-- wanderingFragment [WF] began pestering tricksterInsurgency [TI] \--

WF: Greetings.  
TI: (0h heeey ;333)  
TI: (y0u must be 0ne 0f general val1ant's peeps then)  
WF: Oh that is interestin.  
WF: But yes, I am one of Eric's people. His head scientist to be exact, Wander Ampora, nice to meet you Insurgent.  
WF: Or Rouxal, whichever you prefer.  
TI: (tbh e1ther 1s f1ne w1th me)  
WF: Alright, Rouxal then if you don't mind.  
WF: Can I ask why you're typin like that?  
TI: (1t's my typ1ng qu1rk :D)  
TI: (1t's h0w 1 type)  
WF: Interestin.  
TI: i can drop it if u want  
WF: No it's fine if you're more comfortable with it.  
TI: (a1ght)  
TI: (anyway wut u want mr. head sc1ent1st s1r?)  
TI: (d1d u guys arrange the meeting already? that was fast :P)  
WF: Actually no, we haven't properly arranged the meetin yet.  
WF: In fact Eric is still reporting you to our superiors and the higher ups, the decision, date and settin of the meetin have yet to be confirmed.  
TI: (0k s0 what d1d y0u want then?)  
WF: I was merely curious about you is all, and though the terms of the meetin has yet to be decided what has been decided is that Eric and I will be your main connection to this. So I, along with Eric later on, will be messagin you from time to time.  
WF: I just thought it was polite to tell you such.  
TI: (00000hhhhh)  
TI: (ye 0k that makes sense 1ll tell the others bout th1s)  
WF: Is it okay if I ask for the handles of the others?  
TI: (hm? 0h yeah sure h0ld 0n)  
TI: heirBiological  
TI: championGenetic  
TI: tornExponent  
TI: explorerTested  
WF: Thank you Miss Yarond, I hope things go well in the meeting.  
TI: (awww ye me 2 mr. ampora s1r ;)) 

* * *

"Okay, what the  _fuck_ was that?!" Karkat snapped once they reappeared in a nondescript area, far away from the suburbs and away from prying eyes, listening ears and such.

They were alone as far as they were aware. 

Roxy and Dave shared a mischievous look while John was already looking exasperated, Jake was just awkwardly fidgeting at the side.

And from there, things proceeded to become hilariously complicated.

Oh boy.

* * *

In a certain base, a bronze leader demanded his olive agent to come back.

Their Empress needed to know about the situation.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse.  
> But thanks to some peeps on the server I managed to get the motivation to get this up.  
> Hopefully I'll be able to continue this with no problems.  
> No promises but hey, there's a chapter and things are interesting ;]  
> Till next time!  
> Hopefully soon.  
> P.S.  
> THREE UPDATES IN A MONTH.  
> It's a gogdamn miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahaha. 
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Kind of. 
> 
> I have no self control or restraint whatsoever. I just _couldn't resist_.
> 
> Feel free to kill me later on in the server. 
> 
> Join the server if you want! Warning though, it's pretty chaotic in there XD  
> [Pyros Hydros Stories](https://discord.gg/csq76jF)  
> 


End file.
